Sonrisa Brillante
by S.Sei
Summary: 8059 - Y Gokudera temía que, entre la oscuridad que los rodeaba, aquella sonrisa radiante se perdiera para siempre...


_**Disclaimer:**__ Que no, Katekyo Hitman Reborn no me pertenece. Y sí, aun quiero a esos dos de regalo de Navidad adelantado (?)**  
Notitas:**__ Unos pequeños spoilers de la saga de Varia y del Futuro. Pero no es casi nada. Y ambientado en algún momento entre los 17 y los 25 (?) Y está fail.  
_

_

* * *

_

**Sonrisa Brillante**

_Gokudera sabía que no debieron aceptar esa misión. _

La Familia del Décimo ya se había afianzado como tal en el mundo de la mafia. Eso significaba un estatus, sí, pero también una gran responsabilidad. El Noveno comenzó a confiarle a Tsuna cada vez más tareas a medida que éste asumía que ya no había forma de escapar a su destino como mafioso. Y así también, había comenzado a encomendar misiones a sus Guardianes, para acostumbrarlos a su vez al ritmo que conllevaba su cargo.

Fue precisamente una de esas primeras misiones en las que ocurrió. _El primer asesinato._

Por órdenes del Noveno, Tsuna les encargó a él y Yamamoto infiltrarse en la base de unos criminales que amenazaban los intereses de la familia Vongola. Les advirtió que se trataba de una misión compleja, pues los enemigos eran reconocidos por su terquedad y su brutalidad a la hora de atacar, y que Timoteo le había mencionado el _"tomar medidas drásticas"_. Los tres sabían a lo que se refería con eso. Y a pesar del deseo de Juudaime de evitar esto o enviar a otro, no tenía a nadie más disponible, y ellos eran precisamente en quienes más confiaba. Y ninguno de los dos pudo negarse.

_Pero las cosas se complicaron._

Descubrieron el comienzo de una conspiración contra la familia Vongola justo antes de ser reconocidos y perseguidos por toda la base. Y entre una y otra batalla, se separaron, prometiendo reunirse luego y regresar juntos para darle el informe al Juudaime (y para cuidarse mutuamente, pero eso el Guardián de la Tormenta no lo admitiría en voz alta). De alguna forma, Gokudera consiguió llegar a la salida, no sin ningún rasguño pero al menos lo suficientemente sano para ocultarse, tratar sus heridas y esperar por Yamamoto.

Pero él no había tenido tanta suerte. Se había topado con el jefe de todos ellos, y a pesar de sus intentos por derrotarlo sin provocar demasiado daño, el tipo no se daba por vencido. Y no había tiempo que perder, pues cada vez iba siendo rodeado por más y más enemigos. No podría lidiar con tantos, al menos no sin ponerse... serio. Y debía cumplir la misión. Era lo que menos quería, pero desde que había asumido que esto _no era un juego_, sabía que tarde o temprano llegaría _ese _día...

_Y dio vuelta su espada. _

Una explosión alertó a Gokudera, quien salió en parte de su escondite. Sabía que era poco probable, pero no pudo evitar desear que el estúpido que tenía por compañero estuviese bien, que regresara pronto con su brillante sonrisa idiota, y que ambos pudieran irse en paz, él discutiendo por alguna tontería mientras el otro reía e intentaba calmarlo. Dejando atrás todo el lío de la batalla. Borró esos estúpidos y sentimentales pensamientos de su mente y subió la guardia, preparado por si uno de los enemigos que quedaban lo descubría. Una silueta se acercaba a él...

Y en el momento en que vio a Yamamoto surgir de entre el humo, semblante serio, mirada fría y espada y ropas manchadas con sangre ajena, no pudo evitar sentir un escalofrío. A su mente llegó el recuerdo borroso de la Batalla de la Lluvia, y con él, las palabras de Squalo. "Deshazte de esa suavidad" era lo que le había aconsejado a Yamamoto antes de ser tragado por el tiburón. ¿Yamamoto le habría hecho caso? ¿Ese idiota sería capaz de volverse un desalmado asesino para proteger a su Familia? Y si así fuera...

_¿Volvería Gokudera a ver aquel rostro sonriente brillando para él?_

Pero de un momento a otro, cuando sus miradas se cruzaron, Yamamoto volvió a dedicarle su típica y cálida sonrisa, antes de caer rendido al suelo. Y mientras Gokudera corría a recogerlo, pudo respirar tranquilo. Seguía siendo _su_ mismo idiota... _Al menos por ahora... _

Y en el período en que Millefiore se empeñaba en dar caza a cada uno de sus conocidos, Gokudera no pudo evitar hacerse la misma pregunta una y otra vez. Durante ese tiempo, apenas y si se podían ver, ni hablar de pasar un rato juntos como la pareja que eran. Y aquella sonrisa que Yamamoto solía mostrarles a todos parecía perderse entre el humo de esta batalla, justo como aquella vez. Eran largas noches en las que no podía dormir, y pasaba preguntándose lo mismo una y otra vez.

Pero de alguna forma, Yamamoto siempre tendría una sonrisa, _al menos para él.  
_

_

* * *

_

_**N.A:**__ Porque a veces ese también es mi temor, que con el tiempo Yamamocchan pierda esa sonrisita. En fin, que no lo veo muy posible, pero quería verlo desde la perspectiva de Gokudera. Cualquier comentario es agradecido (?) Y sobre lo de "Dar vuelta la espada" es porque por lo que he visto, Yamamoto siempre usa el lado sin filo de la katana... corrijanme si me equivoco D: Creo que necesito una beta...  
_


End file.
